Various types of continuously variable transmissions have been used in the past. In most of these applications, only one type of transmission has been used. In order to obtain both high operating efficiencies and higher speed ranges, different types of transmissions have been combined into one system to meet the above noted requirements. Since different types of transmissions are used it is necessary to shift between the various types of transmissions during operation in order to achieve the desired speed and/or torque ranges. When the machine is operating under a load, it becomes difficult to achieve a smooth transition when shifting between the respective transmissions. Changes in speed levels or torque levels between the respective transmissions during the shift results in changes to the momentum of the machine and is objectionable to the operator. In some applications, this change in momentum results in a "jerk" during the transition.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.